Unknown Soldier
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: This is another version of Citizen Soldier, it's switched where Derek is attacked. Just wanted to see how it would be. Hope you like it.


This isn't a continuing chapter or anything, this is basically the same thing as the first one-shot, I just wanted to see how it looked with Derek hurt instead of Hermione.

Own Nothing.

One-Shot.

* * *

He was shot and his team waited for him outside in the waiting room while he was in surgery. No one had thought the Unsub would change and attack a man. The Unsub was killing women with brown curly hair, brow eyes just over five feet. But he attacked Derek all of the sudden and no one knew why. It was clear that the Unsub was sending a message to someone while he killed the women, but to what extent was the message when he attacked Derek, they didn't know.

They walked, they paced, they waited for three hours so far while he was in the operating room, their hearts beating fast for their team mate as they waited for news. Rossi looked up to see the doctor walking down towards them. "Are you Derek Morgan's family?"

"We're his team." Rossi answered, standing up. "Is Morgan okay?"

"He'll live, he needs a lot of rest, who ever attacked him got him real good. He's lucky that someone called it in as fast as she did."

"She? The caller was a she?" JJ asked.

"Yes, she's filling out the paper work for him, I believe it's his girl friend. She hasn't gone in and seen him yet." He turned over his shoulder, pointing to the small brunnet woman filling out paper work down the hall. Her curly hair fell around her face as she bent over to fill out the paper work. "She came in the ambulance with him. He should be waking up from the annistia in a few minutes, you can go and see him."

"Thank you Doctor." Hotcher stated, as the team continued to look at the woman. The doctor nodded and walked away, leaving them alone.

"I didn't know Derek was dating anyone?" Spencer Reid asked, as he grabbed his bag, they made their way to Derek's room.

"Does anyone else find it weird that she looks like all the victims, do you think that's why Derek's taking it extra hard on the case?" Prentice asked as they entered the room, they stepped around his bed and quietly waited for him to wake up.

"I think it is just a coidence." Rossi stated, after some thought on it. They watched as Derek woke up, he blinked a couple times, getting used to the light as he looked around. "We're glad you're okay."

Derek looked up at Rossi, frowning. "What happened?"

"You were playing hero when you know very well I am more then qualified to take care of myself." The voice from the doorway stated, they looked around to see the brown haired woman form down the hall. She smiled at the team, before looking back at Derek. "I was closing up shop and Derek was walking me home when the guy came at us. Dark brown hair, almost black, close to 6 feet, brown eyes." Hermione thought about it. "Probably medium built, he isn't two bright."

"How do you know he wasn't bright?" Rossi asked.

"This is Special Agent Hermione Granger with Scotland Yard." Derek stated, Hermione gave a small smile. "She owns the bar down the street from our apartment complex."

"What he's failing to mention is that I own the bar because I am retired, but that doens't mean I don't get the old death threats and messages."

"Messages?" JJ asked, her eyes moving between Hermione and Derek.

"The dead bodies of women who look like me?" Hermoine asked. "They aren't dead because some guy likes to kill that kind of women, their dead because they look like me. This man's dad I sentence to death because he was in a cult, he is relataing because all he knew was that life style and it's gone now. I helped shut down the whole thing in my early twenties."

"Early twenties?" Prentice asked, "Aren't you in your twenties?"

"I'll be thirty this september. I was a child prodigy, and for most people where I grew up, that was to uncomfortable. I have been getting death threats from early as eleven."

"Then why join Scotland yard?" Asked Rossi, looking at her.

"Because you can either sit back and watch people die, or you could do something about it." Hermione shrugged. "But after a few years, and a lot of major injuries, I retired, came here and opened up the bar."

"How'd you meet Derek?" Prentice asked, smirking at her friend.

"Conference in Chicago I went to when I was visiting my family, she was speaking on unsubs from different countries and how many victims in other countries don't report it like they do in the U.S" Derek replied. "But when I asked her out, she turned me down."

"I had to be on the red eye back to London within a few hours." She replied. "But we met again when I opened the bar."

"So the two of you dating now?" JJ asked, a small smile on her face.

"Something like that." Hermione smiled. "I gave the police the description of that attacker, but I can help in anything else if you need me."

"We'll take you back to the station and interview you there, and keep you safe. We'll get security with you Derek until this man is caught." Hotchner stated as the team began to leave the room. Hermione nodded, kissing Derek on the cheek before following them out and back to the BAU.

* * *

I'm cutting it off here, I'vehad this for a long time just never uploaded it. Hope you liked it. Review please


End file.
